An inkjet head (liquid discharge head) of an image forming apparatus discharges ink droplets from a nozzle communicating with a pressure chamber by driving the pressure chamber filled with ink. If the inkjet head discharges ink droplets, trailing portion extending from the ink droplets towards a direction of a meniscus of the ink may be undesirably formed in some cases.
Conventionally, satellite or mist may occur in the inkjet head due to the trailing portion, leading to deterioration in a printing quality.